


Until Dance Do Us Part

by TheOnlyEmoLeftAlive



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I mean it is so soft maaan, Kinda, M/M, Sad... not sad I do not know man... I am not knowing this... but wait my heart is bleeding..., This will be short man, fireplace, i think, my tags are useless omg what am I DOING!?, this is blackice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyEmoLeftAlive/pseuds/TheOnlyEmoLeftAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch's granted one last wish before facing death penalty.<br/>There's no way this ends well... However, Justice doesn't give a fuck about Death, it will come and it will prevail... or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The verdicts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like this... or at least not hate it too much X'D. It's my first work that I post here, please comment and feel free to review if you wish... Be sweet (critics don't need to be harsh, they just need to be useful :3 ) Aaaaand just like many others, English is not my first language so yeah (I'm French Canadian... you obviously all wanted to know that, DIDN'T YOU?)... Don't kill me I'M A NOOB.
> 
> ** I know Man in the moon is a tsar, but here he is a prince because... I like princes... no deeper reason sorry.  
> Sandy's speech is not between quotation marks it's little asterisks because... *stares blankly at a wall* 
> 
> *Snaps out of trans*
> 
>  
> 
> I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS / GUARDIAN OF THE CHILDHOOD, AND I CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. 
> 
> (I would totally sell my soul to Crowley (spn anyone? xD) for a date with Pitch but... that's another thing *cough nervously*)

"Pitch Black,  A.K.A. The Nightmare king!"

"That is I!" said the dark spirit with a melodramatic voice, as he rose from his seat.

The short man - seated on a very high and large chair that was placed in the very middle of a beautiful room made of white stone for the wall and gold for the floor - looked Pitch in the eyes, brow furrowed.

"This is not a time for jokes, don't you think this is serious?"

"Oh please Mim! We both know how this is going to end... Why not spare everybody sometime and tell them already?"

"How would you, Pitch Black, know?" Sternly asked a skinny little man that was writing one a large sheet with a quill and who was siting by the Man in the Moon's side - probably the secretary.

"Nightlight..." Muttered the Moon prince.

"Sorry, your highness."

Pitch answered the question anyway, but his answered was visibly directed to the prince and not to his secretary.

"I wouldn't, but HE would, because he knows you... Hahaha! I should say, he knew you. Because now he is gone…"

While Pitch and the Man in the Moon were talking, the five guardians were following the conversation. All of them were sitting on a long and comfortable bench facing their enemy who was standing 10 feets away from them, chained to his wrists and ankles by Sandy's gold sand.

"What are they talking about, who's 'he' ?" asked Jack who couldn't follow the conversation at all.

"Not now Jack this important, we talk after." Answered Nicholas.

Jack frowned at being treated like a child in a moment like this! A sentence was about to be given, he would be asked to give his opinion and he couldn't even make up his own mind because nobody would explain just what exactly was going on! He'd asked Tooth but she only gave him a sad look, then he'd asked Sandy but strangely the little man fell asleep... fake sleep Jack could swore! When he asked the Bunny, he only said "When the time comes you better say yes and let us get rid of that MONSTER!" In such a frightening voice it gave him chills just to remember it. And well Santa... he just kept avoiding and delaying the 'talk'.

Jack was brought out of his thoughts when all the other guardians rose from there seats, he did the same.

"Guardians, I bring Pitch Black before you today his sentence will be decided. On the call of your name, each of you must give his verdict."

"Nicholas St-North, your verdict?"

"Guilty"

"Toothianna, your verdict?"

"I... I... G-Guilty"

" E.Aster Bunnymund your ver-"

"Guil-ty"

"Sanderson Mansnoozie, your verdict"

*Guilty*

"And finally, Jackson Overland Frost, your verdict"

"Honestly!? You're asking me?"

"Well, yes." Answered the prince a little surprised by the frost spirit's question.

"Because you see, nobody is telling me nothing and... and everyone here seems to assume that I will just say 'alright kill him', this is death penalty we're talking about, I don't know what he did to all of you, because no one wants to tell me, but he didn't do anything worth his death to me. So... s-so no. My verdict is not guilty."

"You betRAYED-" Growled the Bunnymund.

"E.ASTER BUNNYMUND, IT IS ENOUGH! You are no ruler in this room, I am. Mister Frost has the right to his own opinion. However, I am sorry to say that it won't change anything... one voice against four...is not enough."

The prince of the Moon sat straight and looked at the small audience before going on.

"Pitch Black, you are guilty of using your powers to bring extreme pain and sorrow all over this world... and beyond..., of attempting to take over our beloved planet Earth, of hurting children AND you are guilty of murder."

"Am I now?" Pitch murmured, mostly to himself.

Jack noticed Bunny tightening his grip on his boomerang obviously the Easter Bunny was having a hard time controlling his rage.

However, when Jack looked at Pitch something seemed off. Even though he was acting mischievous and playful as usual, it's like he was looking at a pale copy of an original. This Nightmare king looked empty... of course this was just his impression, after all he didn't really know the man... but still.

"Pitch Black you are convicted to the death penalty! "

To those words the Man in the Moon slammed his hammer once in finality. Though paying attention one could probably see a glimmer of regret in the prince's eyes and a micro-bit of hesitation in his movement. Jack was paying attention.

"D-death penalty?" muttered Jack in shock.

"That's all he deserves…" Growled E.Aster.

Pitch was standing straight looking MiM in the eyes, with an expecting gaze.

"True to the rules, you however are granted one last wish. Choose it wisely, you may take someti-"

"I have already decided what I want... old friend..."

"Speak dark spirit and if possible, you will be granted"

" My last wish... is to dance. Dance with the Winter Spirit. "

"WHAT!!" Exclaimed the four guardians who had kept quiet until now. Not a second had past before the guardians reacted. Jack was surprised,  it was as if they would have object to anything Pitch would have said.

After Pitch had said his last wish, the Man in the Moon lost control of the small audience, all the guardians, except for Jack, were now expressing there disapproval quite clearly.

"Wh-"

"The hell you will!" Snarled Bunny.

"I think-"

"Why you want dance with Jack? Because he's young spirit and you can abuse him!" Add Santa.

"Can I-"

"Oh No nononono!" Cheeped Toothiana.

*Sandy was flashing a big NO sign*

"MIM YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT!" Yelled the four guardians completely oblivious of Jack who was trying to talk!

***


	2. His Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives his answer.  
> MiM explains, how, when and where  
> Pitch is way too cool about everything.
> 
> I know it's short...

"Well this is his last wish..." Said the prince thoughtful.

"REALLY !" Bunny said bewildered, he almost dropped his boomerang.

"Well, why don't you all let the Frost spirit talk for himself?" Said the Man in the Moon.

On those words, five pairs of eyes turned to Jack. Only Pitch looked away.

"Thank you... I-I think... uh... First, I would like to know... Why?"

A smile crossed the Nightmare king's face, one second and it was gone, but it was there long enough for Jack to see.

Pitch knew exactly why he wanted to do this, but how to phrase it so that Jack would understand? And even if he managed to tell Jack, to make him understand, wouldn't the four others reduce his words to _lies_ … No, if Jack wouldn't trust him... even in this situation, where there was obviously no way to escape, no more reason or hope worth a lie, then...

"What was I thinking! Asking little Jack Frost, so young, so innocent. You know what... Forget it." He said smiling with all his sharp teeth.

"What? No… I..."

Jack couldn't explain it, but he truly wanted to know why him and why dancing, PLUS he was NOT a young innocent spirit and of all people Pitch was the last person he wanted to hear that from. But in the end, he knew that there was not much time and that Pitch wouldn't talk, that sharklike smile on his face spoke by itself.

"Jack, come on mate! He's manipulating you! Just say _no_ so we get over and done with this!" Said Bunny.

Jack frowned he knew that Pitch had done some horrible things to the other guardians... but now it was about him. For once in like… forever!? HE was the one asked and the one, the only one, to decide of his fate. So maybe it was egoism, maybe curiosity or maybe it was just his mischievous side, he didn't know and he didn't care!

"Yes. Yes, I will dance with you, Pitch."  
Nobody talked but Jack didn't had to turn around to feel how betrayed his friends — ex-friends ? — felt. But why would they feel betrayed? They never told him anything, always treated him like a kid... Well they had it coming didn't they.

Man in the Moo' expression was neutral - unlike Nightlight who, out for surprise, had dropped both his jaw and his pen dramatically. As for Pitch, he was now staring at our winter spirit with something Jack would describe like "curious-amusement". Wouldn't it be for the actual seriousness of the situation, he'd give the man a conspiratorial wink.

“So a last dance it will be. Tonight at the glade in the northern forest, under the light of my home, Pitch Black you will drink this flask, the potion which is-"

“I know what this potion is… I guess the kangaroo was more then happy to make it, wasn't he.” said the Nightmare King mischievously.

The prince of the moon didn't give E.Aster the opportunity to bite back or Jack a chance to ask another question.  
"…Then your wish will be granted, you will dance with Jack Frost... until death do you part.”

' _Uuuuh... Didn't the last part sound like a wedding ceremony just now? Well a sad one… but still!_ ' Jack thought subconsciously raising an eyebrow.

Pitch only nodded, as if none of this was truly affecting him. Jack couldn't help but wonder how the older spirit could remain so calm, this was the day of his death and what had just been said was his final sentence! Maybe he was the spirit of fun but... To hear the Moon prince's words somehow left him heavyhearted.

"We will meet tonight, when the moon will be at its highest." MiM announced as he stood up.

On those words, everybody left the tribunal, Jack was gone with the wind before anybody could catch him.  
Pitch was to remain under the surveillance of both Sandy and MiM until the event.

 

*** Soon enough, too soon it seemed, the day died and the moon started to rise. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know... I feel like nothing really happens in this little chapter -________-  
> But I'll post chapter 3 and 4 very soon, it is already written (Yay!). I'm trying to review it the best I can before posting.
> 
> (Maaaan~ I never thought posting a fanfic would be such a stressing thing... and don't get me started on how I feel about writing my darling's last... *starts sobbing* Pitch I'm sorry I love you so much, next fic I swear it will be all fluffy! *wails loudly* ) 
> 
> ~See you soon.~  
> Violette :3


	3. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack would like the moon to rise more slowly.  
> Tooth should have think twice.  
> MiM has a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere...

Jack was sitting on a branch in a giant pine tree, back leaned against the solid trunk, his precious staff was dangling faintly as it hanged on his ankle, he was looking at the sun as it went down.

"Why are you in such a hurry to go down tonight? Did the boogeyman hurt you too?"

"Jack?"

The young spirit was startled by the voice that came from his side. He caught his staff in extremis, before it fell three or four meters down at the tree's feet.

"Toothiana, I didn't hear you coming. "

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay... What do you want?"

Even though she was the one who came to him, Toothiana looked like she was surprised by the question.

"Well, I... I wanted to see if you were alright and..."

"And?"

She took a deep breath before coming to sit next to him on the branch.

"Listen, Jack, I... I just wanted to tell you, that I am not mad at you and I don't feel betrayed. I think you made the right choice."

Jack frowned, he couldn't even understand why any of the other guardians should feel betrayed in the first place.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I regret… I regret how we all treated you, and left you out of this. And I think it's truly nice of you to give a spirit like Pitch his last wish... So I-"

"I thought you didn't care about Pitch? Your verdict was 'guilty', wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was... But I…"

"But you what?" Jack frowned.  
  
"Don't tell me you regret Tooth, it was your choice nobody else's. If you wanted to say _no_ , you just had to say _no_ when it was time to say so."

"Jack! It's not that simple, you don't know-"

"OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE **NEVER** TELLING ME **ANY** THING! " Jack yelled, startling the fairy just as much as he startled himself.

"J-Jack..."

“I'm sorry, this whole thing it's… Could you leave me alone. Please.”

With a last defeated glance toward the winter spirit, Toothiana left.

Jack slumped back against the trunk. And watched as the moon kept rising —rising way too fast if you'd asked him.

“Why! That was quite a discussion you had there Mr. Frost.” Came a familiar voice only few minutes later.

Down the tree was MiM, standing, his back against the tree.

"You've been there from the beginning haven't you?" Jack sighed.

The short prince suddenly disappeared in golden mist to reappear a second later next to Jack, right where the fairy had sit moments before.

"I wanted to give you something." said the Man in the Moon as a large blue box decorated with a silver ribbon appeared between his little hands.

Jack leaned toward the little man, curiosity getting the best of him. "What's in there?"

MiM smiled and gave him the box

"Open it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! We.are.getting.some.where... don't you think?


	4. His eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is looking royally good.  
> Pitch has beautiful hypnotizing eyes.  
> And he is still WAY TOO COOL ABOUT THIS!  
> MiM is... mysterious.  
> Bunny has the flask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That damn flask.

He finally opened the box, untying the ribbon, which flew away with the wind.

Jack's eyes grew wide.

"... Why are you giving me this?"

"Soon another part of the legend will be written... It would be wise to use this tonight. See you there, frost spirit." On those words MiM disappeared.

Again Jack stared at it. The prince of the Moon had given him a magnificent costume. Jack took the whole thing completely out of the box, it was in four parts.

There was an elegant long sleeve white shirt, an even more elegant silver queue de pie which was decorated with the most delicate and fine embroidered embellishments he'd ever seen, some patterns were blue like his eyes some others were white like his hair, at the edges of the sleeves were some very well crafted cufflinks which seemed to be made of crystal, then there was a pair of… Well, Jack couldn't decide if those were more leggings or more pants... but whatever it was exactly, it was white and the fabric was light and soft. Finally there was a beautiful white scarf, it was very long and it was shimmering so much, it looked like it had been made of snow, — that perfectly plain white snow that you can see shinning under the first rays of the sun on morning following a snowy night. Jack took it ever so gently, as if the scarf could suddenly shatter into snowflakes and be blown away with the softest breath of the wind, and he tied it around his neck.

Once all the pieces were on, Jack felt something in him change. Suddenly, he felt new energy streams rush through him, he couldn't quite explain it, but he felt stronger like both his magic and his strength had significantly increased. He was lost in the contemplation of his new clothes when a moon beam reached his scarf, making it shimmer even brighter. Then he remembered and his shoulders slumped a little, he let out a big sigh before he jumped off the tree and into the wind. The moon was close to its highest, it was time.

 

❅❅❅

 

Jack was wearing the clothes given by the prince of the Moon. When he arrived at the glade the guardians were already there, so were MiM and Pitch. Every eyes were on him, the guardians were staring like he was someone they had never seen before.

"Jack... You look... like a king..." said Tooth, though Jack wasn't sure whether she was really talking to him or not.

“Aaaah! Jack, there you are. Looking… like a king indeed.” MiM said in approval.

Jack went to stand by Toothiana's side, she gave him an apologetic smile, Jack smiled back.

“Now, we begin."

MiM gestured for Pitch to move toward him and did the same to Jack. Then both Winter and Darkness spirits were facing each other, less than four feet separating them. Pitch was looking at him with an unreadable expression and Jack could only stare back. He had never noticed before how special the Nightmare King's eyes were. Two irises in which gold and silver were endlessly fighting for a chance to shine brighter.

“Hmm yeah... I must admit that for once you do look like a man." Pitch said with a sly grin.  
  
"And the scarf looks perfect on you.” He add in a murmur so that only Jack could hear, that statement came with an honesty that the younger spirit was not prepared to catch.

Jack blushed, why was he the only one looking like he was invited to a royal party? And what was that, all the compliments!? Apparently his embarrassment amused the older spirit who laughed a little. Somehow, that made Jack feel a little more comfortable.

"MiM gave those to me" he answered, now averting Pitch's eyes.

“Actually, the scarf is not from me...” said MiM with a blank-face.

Jack gave the moon prince a puzzled look and it was royally ignored.

"We must start now…"

Jack couldn't help it, his eyes went back to Pitch attracted to him like magnets. He couldn't bring himself to believe that this was an execution nothing felt like it. Why was Pitch — who was about to die, for real! — so calm, acting so cool? And when was it in the history of death penalty that there was a ceremony during which a guest would receive precious clothes… for a dance? With the convict??

“E.Aster, the flask please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hate that flask too, don't you?
> 
> Sorry for being such a tease with my teeny weeny little chapters... Please bare with me for two more chapters. *Puppy eyes*


	5. The Flask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiM is sad but he won't say it  
> The guardians look from afar  
> Pitch drinks  
> Jack kinda ruin the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long, but... Yeah I found inspiration in the dark of the night while I was actually trying to write Pitch's last moment aaaaand here it comes.

Without a word — but with a glare that delivered a very clear message — the Easter spirit brought a little flask of crystal which contained a blazing yellow-gold liquid, which reminded Jack of Sandy's gold sand.

“Pitch Black, the time has come. Once you… Once you've drink this flask, you may dance as you please... No one but Death will stop you”

On those words the Man in the Moon gave the four guardians a look, making it clear that he wouldn't tolerate a single attempt to stop what was to come. After all, a last wish was something sacred. Even more in this case...

Pitch nodded lightly, he took the crystal flask between his long fingers and brought it to his lips. Jack heard him take a deep breath before he closed his eyes and drank the whole thing in two gulps, without hesitation.

When Pitch re-opened his eyes, the four guardians and MiM were out of sight, but still, he could feel their presence not so far.

He met Jack's defeated stare. But this time instead of mischief or mockery, he answered with an encouraging smile, a smile that unlike the others, reached his hypnotizing eyes.

“There is something I'd like to share with you..." Pitch whispered.

He presented his long hand to Jack. The winter spirit didn't move for a moment, blankly looking at the Nightmare King's hand.

Pitch snort. “You could have said it earlier… Kinda ruining the moment now”

“Well excuse-me, but you could have choosen something else an-and… Since when do you read people's mind?” Jack asked slightly annoyed... mainly by the blood that was rushing to his cheeks.

“It has to be dance and I don't, but I do read fear...”

“I'm not scared of you!”

Pitch rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide a snarky smile.

“Just take my hand Jack, I'll do the rest.”

Again, Jack looked at the hand that was extended to him and doing so, he noticed that some thin golden shapes were now slowly creeping from the tips of the dark spirit's fingers to his wrists before disappearing under the black sleeves of his robe.

What was that? Jack searched for an answer in Pitch's eyes.

A sight escaped the Nightmare King's lip. Or was that a whimper?

“Don't worry, Jack. This is just for me… It won't hurt you.” He said following Jack's gaze.

The older spirit gently took Jack's cold hand in his and pulled the younger spirit closer.

“Tonight you can trust me.”


	6. Their end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is a strong spirit with no tears left to cry  
> Jack cries too much and should have opened his eyes  
> MiM made a f*cking big mistake  
> Tooth understands...  
> The other guardians... We don't care about the other guardians right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I tried they are still very short x)   
> I'm so so sorry. 
> 
> Also... uh... you might need tissues...I said MIGHT.

❅❅❅

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6

***His memories***

 

He felt Pitch holding him a little closer. Then… music came, a distant and delicate music. It wasn't a very sad song, but there was something about the melody, like it was longing for something… 'But wait! We're in the middle of-'

“Keep your eyes closed, concentrate on the music, I will guide you.” Pitch murmured half annoyed half amused, as if he'd read Jack's thoughts, once more.

Jack pouted, but kept his eyes closed. And then, they began to dance.

The instrument, whatever it was, reminded Jack of something he’d heard before, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

‘Whatever’ he thought.

He unconsciously leaned in Pitch's embrace. Dancing to the mysterious music.

Pitch truly was a great dancer. Even if he couldn't see, Jack could feel how his body easily responded to every step and every move Pitch made. Soon he completely abandoned himself and honestly, it _almost_ felt better than flying. Slowly the music faded to a melancholic melody. Jack flinched slightly when he felt something soft and warm against his cheek. Jack's eyes flew open, Pitch had leaned and pressed his cheek against his.

“I wanted someone to know, I wanted a special person to see and understand… It had to be you and nobody else, Jack.” Pitch whispered.

“These are my memories...”

❅❅❅ 

“Your memories?”

As they kept waltzing through the glade, Jack realized what had never occurred to him before, Pitch had memories! Of course! ‘He has memories’ he thought mentally slapping himself. Since he was a spirit, he had died at some point, so obviously he had memories of his previous life, just like him.

Jack's next question was answered before he could even finish to think it.

“Unlike yours, my memories were never possessed by the tooth fairy... MiM kept them in a box...”

Jack’s eyes grew wide, he knew it! He knew he’d heard an instrument like this one before.

“A... music box?” He asked.

The Nightmare King drew away, he didn't answered, but the sorrow that flashed in his eyes gave Jack his answer.

“Keep your eyes closed, Jack. Let me show you who I truly am.”

And Jack didn't questioned, he closed his eyes again. Soon the melody of the music box came louder and clearer to his ears like it surrounded him. Pitch's pace changed following the new rhythm of the music, his steps were larger and more elaborated. Suddenly voice came to Jack's ears and the memories of a past that was not his, materialized.

As the images swirled in front of him, Jack realized that the music box, the memories and Pitch's pace were all synchronized. For each series of steps there was a memory and for each memory there was a change in the melody.

He saw everything, Pitch's family; his beautiful wife, their precious daughter, he saw the arrival of a terrifying legion of monsters made of fear and darkness and he witnessed the bravery of the general that Pitch was back then, he saw that same strong and fearless general guarding a giant gate, on his own. He witnessed, helpless, as the horrible creatures slowly crushed Pitch's mind and then his whole being and he saw his rebirth as a spirit, the birth of the Nightmare King. He saw all the horrible things the feared king and his army did.

All those memories swirled before his eyes and it just felt too real. If Pitch hadn't been holding him so tightly, he would have fell to the ground, overwhelmed. However, the memories were not over, the melody changed again, it wasn't as sad as the previous one, there was a note of hope to it. And now Jack could see...

"Me?"

❅❅❅

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7

***The pain***

 

The memory ended like that, with him laughing heartily, leaving both spirits standing where it started: Under the bright light of the Moon in a glade lost in the middle of the North Pole.

Jack felt the grip around his waist loosen and before he could make a move, Pitch fell on his knees. Jack knelt in front of him and hold onto his robe preventing Pitch from falling completely into the snow. The poison had reached his neck and stray lines of gold were now climbing toward his face.

“B-but now you're not the Nightmare king anymore, you're-you're 'him' again aren't you? Isn't that enough to save you?” Jack asked a glimmer of hope in his clear blue eyes.

Now that he'd seen his story, he mainly felt sympathy for Pitch. Were the others aware of this? Did they knew about the “boogeyman's" past? Jack truly hope they didn't, because he wouldn't be able to forgive them, that he knew. As his thoughts got darker, his hold on Pitch's robe tightened until Pitch placed a gentle hand over Jack's.

“There's no _we_ anymore, there's only me, glorious general or feared Nightmare King, I am only one person, who's been changed but... it's still me.” There was resilience in his words and his voice.

“I am the one who did all the horrors that you witnessed and who let everything    even what was the most important behind. I was weak, and all the people I loved paid for my mistake.” Pitch closed his eyes tightly, he was visibly in pain, though it was hard to tell if it was either because of the memory or the poison, perhaps it was both.

Jack wanted to argue, to remind Pitch, that he did it for the most noble cause, that he was alone in front of those gates, alone to protect a world against a legion, that there was no way he could have known what would happen, but his voice was stocked in his throat. All he could do was shed silent tears as he hugged Pitch tight.

Pitch should have been the one crying his heart at that moment. Jack felt quite ridiculous being there, holding onto Pitch for dear life and bawling his eyes out, like he was the one who'd lost everything, like he was the one dying.

“I am pathetic.” he finally said laughing self-deprecatingly.

Pitch pressed both hands on his shoulders and weakly pushed himself away, so their eyes could meet once more.

Though he was not crying, the sorrow and the pain in his beautiful eyes made Jack's heart tighten even more. He could see it, the only reason why Pitch was not crying, was that there were no more tears left to cry.

Pitch's arms slumped on his side, numb. He shivered.

Jack frowned and without really thinking about it, he took one of Pitch's — now paralyzed — hand and gently pressed it to his cheek. He closed his eyes as Pitch started to talk.

“Nobody could stop me before you arrived. I had been the Nightmare King… for so long, I had forgotten everything and then you came. The children l-laughed again and I started to remember... Her laugh, it was just a blurred memory at the very back of my twisted mind, but as time passed and people started to have more fun and less fear in their hearts, more memories… Came back to me. A part of me was so mad and angry, spending so much time spreading fear all around, to finish unknown and forgotten! But mainly I was scared…”Pitch had to stop as a wave of pain over took him.

Jack tried really hard to ignore the fact that Pitch had started to stutter and that it was getting worse, he forced himself to pretend he had not noticed how Pitch kept taking deep quivering breaths to overcome the pain caused by the poison.

“Scared, of what&? You won't tell me you were scared of me?” He said in what he wanted to be an ironical tone.

Pitch snort. And if he noticed the tremor in Jack's voice he didn't let it show.

“I was scared because… slowly, but surely all those blurred memories were becoming… clearer. First, I remembered my old life as the general, then my wife, that’s when you and the guardians arrived and started to ruin my plans. Even then, all that… darkness inside of me was much stronger then the light provided by the good memories I had back... However it proved to be enough to weaken my powers as the Night-” Pitch was cut short by sharp wave of pain.

❅❅❅

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8

***His last words***

 

By now Jack’s heartbeat had probably double speed, Pitch’s body was getting heavier and he seemed in so much pain and Jack couldn’t do a thing! His tears hadn’t stopped flowing, his voice had none but abandoned him and Pitch was apparently resolved to tell him everything, pain be damned. So Jack blindly searched for Pitch’s other hand and held it tight. He kept both his ears and his heart ready to listen. Jack understood now that Pitch’s true wish was to share his story with him, and to see him ignore the pain to do so, had the frost spirit understand how important this was.

“When I saw you again in the North… I remembered that I had a daughter, that memory drove me insane, I was so mad at you for bringing her back. All that was making me the monster I was… it was slowly being shred to pieces. My dark powers… were mostly gone, but I couldn't back… My army was ready. After that, came the day when you defeated me, when my… nightmares turned against me, the fear that they… felt, it had nothing to do with not being believed in anymore…"

Jack opened his eyes then and he saw Pitch's body tense and start quiver.

'“Pitch?”

When he talked again, his voice was nothing but a weak murmur and pain could be heard clearly behind almost every words.

"I wish you c-could understand that in the North… I was h-honest, I wanted… I was trying to stop, but I…"

Pitch went completely limp, Jack held him with both hands, preventing his dying body from hitting the frozen ground.

“I got you... Pitch? Hey? D-don't -” the winter spirit whimpered as he help the dying spirit lie down, placing Pitch’s head on his thighs.

“Jack Frost…You were never invisible, never to me.” Pitch whimpered.

Those words hit the winter spirit hard.

His mouth opened and closed but still no words came out. After all he'd seen and everything he'd felt, he wanted to yell at Pitch both in anger for showing him this now and in profound despair for him to leave like this after all he went through.

“This is not fair. You're not… fair” Jack cried as his vision blurred once more.

For only answer Pitch gave him a faint grin, as if saying 'what did you expect? I am the boogeyman!'

❅❅❅

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9

***The stardust***

 

Too soon the grin was replaced by an expression of pain, the poison had reached his mouth, thin streams of golden fluid were escaping the corners of it. Jack's eyes grew wide, horror and helplessness clinging to his heart as he felt Pitch choking, his body trying in vain to expulse the poison.

And then, just like that — an impulse maybe —, he brought his lips to Pitch's and kissed him.

Somehow, that seemed to ease the pain. The shivering lessened and the choking stopped

Jack leaned a little further in, if he couldn't express everything he wanted in words, he would share everything through that one kiss.

'I think you are strong, you were never weak, you deserved better than this, I hope you find peace and if you can’t forgive yourself know that, I forgive you.'

And as he gently brushed a cold hand on an ashen grey cheek, he held Pitch tighter and what was a soft kiss turned into something deeper, something passionate.

'Oh and… I will miss you. I think I would've love you.'

When he broke their kiss, Pitch gave him one last smile, a sincere one and Jack knew that he’d been understood. The Nightmare King closed his eyes as the poison reached them and golden tears started to slide down the ashen grey skin. Jack felt him leave and then, nothing…

He never noticed the guardians coming out of wherever they were hiding, didn't felt Toothiana's comforting hand on his shoulder, he barely acknowledged MiM kneeling in front of him, talking to him.

“-forgive you too. It is time for you to be free, for once and forever, my old friend. May you be at peace.” That's all Jack heard. MiM slid his little hand few centimeters above Pitch's lifeless form and as he did so, Jack saw Pitch dissolve into spirals of golden dust which flew to the night sky beyond the moon, until there was nothing left but a feeling of loneliness and only one half of his heart.

❅❅❅

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10

***The constellation***

 

Jack, MiM and the guardians were all sited around a big round wooden table in North's workshop. The subject of the meeting?  Jack's behaviour of course!

“It's like you don't care about the children anymore…”

“…not careful with the ice and the storms and more accidents…”

“…Like he is not using his power to protect anymore, he lost his fun, maybe?"

Jack was not really listening, he was thinking about something else.

Today it would be ten years since Pitch's death and indeed he was not the spirit he used to be anymore. He tried to avoid the other guardians as much as he could, only going to the meetings when they insisted. Of course he still cared for the children, of course he had believers, but even with that, he felt empty, he felt like he was back to his old self and he knew exactly why. Which actually made everything worse.  
  
“I just hope it’s not about Pitch Black, it’s been ten years mate! Time to move on!”  
  
That took Jack out of his thoughts.

"Move on? I have been invisible to the livings for more than three hundred years and I was ignored by most of you for just as long.” Jack growled glaring at Bunny and MiM daring them to deny it.  
  
“I alone and lost and it took three centuries before people could finally see me, before I felt complete... But that was until that very moment when **_he_** looked in my eyes. It was like a piece that I never knew I needed had been found. Back then, I said nothing, because I didn’t understand what I was feeling, I thought it was wrong and I didn’t wanted to disappoint you. But the truth is that even if we were enemies, even if what he did was wrong I was drawn to him. I felt like, more than seeing me, he understood me truly and I understood him too.

Jack looked at the Prince of the Moon all anger gone.

“I was finally shown what I always wanted and then you took it away from me, forever.”

After Jack's declaration, MiM looked uncomfortable, like he'd realize something very important.

“As for my powers, I use them the way I wish, but my storms are not bigger, my ice is not more dangerous. The kids don't have anything to fear from me... In fact, they don't have to fear anybody... You wanted fear gone. Done.”

Jack stood up and walked away out of the giant workshop not a single look to the guardians or to the Prince of the Moon. He didn't called the wind, didn't summoned a snow storm.

Still staring at Jack's now empty seat MiM talked.

"Today, the guardian Jack Frost, the spirit of fun, is no more."

All the guardians looked chocked.

“What! No, no, he's young... It will pass with time, yes?” Exclaimed North.

*!!!!!????* flashed Sandy.

Bunny, though he was silent, couldn't hide his surprise either.

Toothiana tried to go after him, but MiM stopped her, shaking his head sadly

“Time is the only remedy to a broken heart. However, what wonders can it make for a heart with its true half… dead?”

“What have we done...”  Tooth cried suddenly understanding.

❅❅❅ 

Few years later.

“Another car crashed happened today, according to the police report, the young woman driving was going way too fast. When the car slid over a puddle of black ice, she lost control of her vehicle which ended its race in the middle of the other way before a snow truck crashed into it. Fortunately, and honestly this is a miracle, no one was severely injured.”

“Thank you Jamie. Well! It seems that many car accidents are caused by reckless youngsters. Over the twenty last years the number of accidents caused by fearless young adults has literally exploded! Maybe a bit of fear wouldn't be too much! Don't you think?”

“Like you say Caleb, seems like-”

Jack flew away from the window through which he'd been watching the news and let the wind take him back to the forest. The wind gently dropped him in the middle of a glade.

He looked at the sky, tonight was the anniversary of _his_ death soon when the last rays of the sun would disappear they would come out. He stood there silent and then… there! There they were, near the little bear constellation, two stars shining brighter than any others, they were like two eyes looking at him, they reminded Jack of Pitch's dazzling eyes.

“Hey right on time! How you doing up there? Do you remember me? Come on, I know my face changed a bit and my hair are a bit longer but… It's been thirty years already and many things happen you know... Like I am not a guardian anymore, not really in touch with them anymore either, except for Tooth, she kinda insisted. Uh? Ah yeah, I know my body, right! Haha... I wonder if you'd recognize me. I don't really understand what happened but, over the first few years after you... left, I started to grow up, like literally! I remember, that day, when you said, that I looked like a man ha!  Guess you'd fall on your ass if you could see me now... I don’t really know how old I look though..."

Jack was silent for a minute, he just gazed at the two stars, as if they would answer to him. He knew he was actually alone and talking to nothing, but it was that special moment every ten years that made him feel like his heart was complete again. So, sanity be damned!

"Tooth says I look like a 'mid-twenties'… But enough with me! Listen, here's something you wouldn't believe... I think people would need you right now, like, really! They're going crazy! Jamie…"

Jack stopped for a minute, he remembered that actually Jamie was the reason why Pitch's plan had failed back then! First he felt bad, but then he couldn't suppress his chuckle which turned into loud heartfelt laughter. He could clearly imagine Pitch frowning and telling him something like 'What the hell Frost? I am dead and supposedly in peace, could you not trouble my peace with sour memories!'

"Sorry, sorry!" Jack said finally regaining his composure.  
  
"You know, he said that people could do with a touch of fear right now... See! I-I'm not the only one who wishes you were...”

Jack slowly slid to the ground as tears that he couldn't contain welled from his eyes, he took hold of his precious scarf and closed his eyes.

"Why did it had to be you? I don’t understand… How I could fall in love"

He stayed there on his knees oblivious of time. Suddenly, an illusion came to his mind, he could feel him kneel in front of him, place his slander hand on his cheek, gently brushing the tears away.

'Oh dear Jack, don't cry, I am with you. I love you too.'

Everything seemed so real the voice, just like the kiss and the embrace that followed. Jack wished this illusion would never stop. But soon the pressure on his lips and the loving hand on his cheek vanished. He opened his eyes, once more he was alone in the glade. His gaze went to the little constellation which was slowly fading as the sun rose…

"See you again in ten years." He said rubbing the tears off his eyes, he then upped into the wind and left the glade... Little did he noticed the snow prints that had mysteriously appeared right in front his...

 

 

 

 

 

 

It would take ten more visits for Jack to finally dare to open his eyes. Ten more visits for Jack to understand that he was not alone. A hundred years for Jack’s heart to truly feel complete again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me... I tried really hard to make it a NOT heartbreaking feels/wrecking ending... kinda... I mean... Okay go just pelt me with your feels I'm ready. *Opens an umbrella*
> 
> Comments are always welcome :3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> So? Wasn't too bad ?  
> Do I need a sensei to learn how to write? D:  
> Is it that bad?
> 
> 'cause, well... I don't want to annoy you with my stuff you know...'kay bubye.
> 
> *Turns to leave, stumbles on a rock, falls face flat on the ground.*
> 
> Lol I'm so random.  
> xoxo Violette  
> (I truly hope you enjoyed)


End file.
